Songfic Collection
by extraordinaire
Summary: Songfics Galore! Requests totally welcome! Dance to the music and feel the love!
1. Juliet

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing: **ShikaTema

**Song: **Juliet by LMNT

"Temari, want to come with me tonight to Ichiraku?" Shikamaru asked while walking with Temari. She had come to Konoha because Gaara had a meeting with the Hokage. Temari had come along to see some of her friends here, including me. We were walking around to find Ino. She and Temari had become great friends ever since she was spending more time with me, being how Ino always tagged along.

"I don't know." She answered while playing with her fingers, as if nervous. She wouldn't meet my gaze. She always did this. Whenever I attempted on asking her on dates, she always reclined my offer.

"Temari, why don't you want to go out with me? What's wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you Shikamaru, it's just I don't like you, in that way and all." Now a blush started creeping on her face. I couldn't stand this anymore, I need to take action and tell her how much I love her. A song popped into my head that described everything I felt for such an amazing Suna kunoichi. I would never sing it, but maybe I could explain it to her as best as my ability.

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

"I've watched you and all your amazing moves. I've watch you from the Chunin exams to the beef ramen that you order whenever I invite you to lunch. You say you're full when you have eaten only half you bowl. You're trying to tell me that you're a thin girl that doesn't eat a lot, but I see that when you exit Konoha's gates, you take some fruits out of your bag and eat them! I don't care if you eat a lot! I care to much about you to think of you any less for such a stupid reason as that.

Every time I see walk through Konoha's gates, my heart races with the excitement that I'll get to spend the day with you. Why can't you see what I have to offer you? Why don't you love me?

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

You're so beautiful and every time I even think about you, I turn red and my head gets all messed up. I can't talk, I can't think, and I can't even sleep! Can you imagine a guy like me not being able to sleep because of a certain _Sister-of-the-Kazekage_! Girls really can be troublesome!

_Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

Why can't you just go out with me and accept my dates? Why do you do this to me? Thinking about someone 24/7 should be illegal! I'm not going to give up! I've loved you ever since that day you saved me and I'm not going to turn around! Show me some hope and tell me you want me! Smile that beautiful smile you have or shimmer your beautiful blue eyes in my direction! Let me show you that I'm not the lazy ass you accuse me of being!

_'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
_

Seriously, you know that we are made for each other! Remember the day when Naruto first came back! We were hanging out and he asked if we were one a date! As much as I wanted to say yes, I couldn't because earlier that day you told me that you wouldn't go out with me. You must talk about me a whole lot for him to assume that we were going out!

_I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet_

It's not like when I'm asking you out that I'm asking you to marry me, even though I have all intentions to do so after you fall in love with me. I just want everyone to know that you are mine, and only mine. That we love each other! I want to date, get to know you, all your deepest secrets and desires and make you happy any possible way I can.

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

Temari, I know you think I'm lazy and a cry baby, but I want to be your everything. I want to be the first person you think of when you wake up and the last thing you think of when you go to sleep. I want to be the person to be considered your first love. I want to be your boyfriend!"

Temari just stared at me in complete shock. Maybe I went a little too far, but really, it was about time that I got all those feelings out.

"That is the creepiest, yet, sweetest thing that I've ever heard." Temari stated, this time meeting his gaze.

I was about to say something when Temari's soft lips fell onto mine. At first, my eyes shot open and I saw hers closed. I quickly did the same. She put her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss as I put my arms around her waist.

After a good two minutes, we stopped kissing and just gazed at each other. A minute later, Temari broke the silence.

"So, what time are you going to pick me up tonight?"

* * *

Temari: Awww, Shika-kun, you're so cute!

Shikamaru: Troublesome

Temari: Baka! (Hits Lazy Ass with fan)

Shikamaru: I'm sorry sweetie. I love you!

Temari: Aw! (Starts making out with Shikamaru)

Me: Guys STOP!

Ino: Why do i seem like i dig Shikamaru! I only followed him around because Sasuke-kun was dating Sakura!

Me: Sorry, Ino! Maybe you should go out with Choji! Oh, and Choji, you need to say the disclaimer!

Choji: Julia doesn't _munch_ own Naruto _munch_ or the song _munch_ Juliet _munch _by LMNT _munch_!

* * *

**A/N: So like, i am going to start writing a collection of Songfics and all! I have tons of songs and if you have any ideas of good song lyrics for any Naruto couples, than feel free to inform me! Ever since i've heard this song, i thought of them! Anyway, please rate and review and all the stuff! Flamers welcome!**

**Like it?**


	2. Never Had a Dream Come True

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Song:** Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7

**Warning:** Pretty Depressing

**Ooh... **

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go 

_Sasuke Uchiha never liked me. I had always loved him, been there for him, and he left me, on a stone bench in the middle of town where some crazy child molester could have well, molested me, and I still love him. When will this end? Why can't I just let it go that he will never love me? I have to stop dreaming about what we could have been like if he wasn't so emo-ish._

Sakura was sitting on an all too familiar bench, looking at her team picture that they had took before Sasuke had left. Tears were falling all over, but couldn't be noticed being how a storm was going on in Konoha. She wasn't trying to hide her tears, and even if she was, it would be extremely hard being how everyone was smart enough to stay inside.

_Why can't I get you out of my mind?_

**I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you**

_I'll never be able to get over him. Even if I settle down with Naruto or even Rock Lee, I'll always be thinking of Sasuke, I'll always be wishing it was him that cared for me, loved me; but it never will be._

Tears were rolling like waterfalls down her cheeks. She wiped them away furiously as she wiped her nose on her wrist. She was a mess, she needed to calm down.

**Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
Amd tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

_Why does that night keep running through my head? Him telling me I'm annoying, knocking me out and telling me thank you. Why do I still love him after he had been so cruel and rude and unappreciative of me? Everyone thinks that I was selfish in asking him to stay and asking him if I could go with him, but he was the selfish one. He always took my help and never cared or acknowledged me. He only thanked me right before he left me. That was selfish! I can't even think about moving on tomorrow, or any other day without him._

She knew that she should get up and go to Tsunade to tell her that Sasuke had really left last night, but she couldn't find herself to do it. She needed to grieve and cry over the fact that the guy she had loved all her life had just walked out of her life and was probably never going to walk into it again.

**You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)  
You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no**

_Love is stupid. Love is unfair. Love causes all deaths. Love is the cause of all pain and all things wrong in the world. Love is unkind and shows favoritism. Love only chooses certain people and always leaves out the ones in need, the ones who really know what love is and appreciate it and are willing to guard it with all their life. Love never will want me. _

**A part of me will always be with you...**

_Love Never wanted me._

* * *

Me: Aw, poor Sakura! BAKA SASUKE!

Sakura: Why did you _sob_ want me _sob_ here again?

Me: To say the disclaimer!

Sakura: Julia _sob_ doesn't own _sob_ Naruto or _sob_ Never Had a Dream Come True _sob_ by S club 7.

* * *

**A/N: I was feeling pretty darn depressed, so i was all, let me write this nice depressing songfic! Sorry if i brought down anyones day, but i was just really upset being how the guy i'm in love with loves my best friend who also loves him! Sometimes i wonder why i even believe in love! For all of you that have love, protect it with all your heart because in an instant, it can be taken away from you, and you can never get it back! Ever! And all of you who don't have love, wait for it. Don't give up because tomorrow or twenty years from now, love will come to you, and you will be happy! Don't lose faith! Just Believe!**

**Like it?**


	3. Just the Girl

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairing:** ShikaTema

**Song:** Just the Girl by The Click Five

"Nara! How could you say that to a girl! You're such a jerk! I am not fat!" Temari screamed while trying to whack Shikamaru in the head with her fan. Shikamaru knew he was in real trouble being how she called him Nara. She never did that.

"Temari, it's just that I noticed your stomach getting bigger!" Shikamaru answered while shaking nervously. He really didn't know what to say, be what he had just said probably wasn't it.

"The only reason I'm gaining weight is because of you, you jerk!" Temari had managed to give him a large strike on the head that would leave a bruise for quite a while.

"What are you talking about?" For a genius, Shikamaru can have really stupid moments.

"I'm pregnant you idiot!" This got her into tears and she ran into the kitchen, locking the door.

Oh, so she's pregnant. That could explain the multiple number of mood swings she'd been having lately. Why didn't he notice before? They were trying for a while now.

He was about to go into the kitchen and apologize for what he had said, but decided that he would just wait for her to get out of her angry rage and unlock the door. Maybe he could take the time to think about why he was in this relationship. Only one song came to mind that explained exactly why he married such a crazy woman…

* * *

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after _

Okay, so Shikamaru declared his interest in a particular fan ninja to Choji a few days before his fifteenth birthday. He did have small interest for her when they younger, but now it was more like love. She was all he thought about. She was cruel and cold to him, but that is what he loved most about her. How she treated him like a human. Shikamaru confessed his love to her a few days after his birthday when he asked her out the day she came to Konoha for a visit. She refused and said he was crazy. Why was he so in love? Maybe it was her laugh; the laugh that would place a smile on his face. God did he love that laugh.

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

She can be mean and causes Shikamaru with a lot of pain whenever she brings out her fan. But she can be the sweetest person in the world when she chooses to. She knocks him off his feet. Shikamaru can't imagine feeling this way for anyone but her; earlier, now or any time in the future. He doesn't want to be with anyone else than her. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

She always expresses what she feels without really thinking. She yells when she's angry and she's sweet when someone does something for her. She guards herself to much and doesn't let anyone in. She doesn't want to get hurt so she ignores him. Every time she says no to his request for a date, all he does is love her more, and think about what he has to do next time to get her to say yes. Shikamaru loves her, he cares about her and he'd die in an instant for her. He'd do anything for her.

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

After all the attention Shikamaru gives her, she would rather be left alone. She'd rather not date anyone. Every word she has ever said to him, from the Chunin exam until now, was running through his head every hour of every day. He examines all of it, everything about her, trying to figure out a way to win her heart.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

Sure she has ruined many of his days just by her cruel comments, but Shikamaru knows very well that she loves him and is playing hard to get. Otherwise, she wouldn't tolerate hanging out with him. He doesn't care what anyone thinks, she will love him one day. Shikamaru knows she will.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

She's such a mystery. One day she's slamming him on the head for asking her on a date, the next she is linked arm and arm with him on out way to go and see some of their friends. One day, when we get together, Shikamaru is going figure out that mystery. He'll do anything to find the answer. ANYTHING! He knows he should go and find a girl who actually likes him, but he just keeps coming back for more. Why you may ask. Simple really:

She's just the girl he's looking for.

* * *

"Temari-chan, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said. And I don't care if you're the fattest person in the world, I'll love you no matter what. I love you for you, and only you." Shikamaru stated while planting kisses on Temari's neck. He had gotten in the kitchen and put his arms around her waist before saying this. He made sure to add the _chan_ for special effect. 

"I'll forgive you on one condition." She said while turning around in his arms. There faces were only a few inches apart.

"What?" He was smiling at his beautiful wife now, amused by her.

"We have to name the baby Gaara if it's a boy."

"Hell no!" He didn't mean for it to come out so mean and loud, but there was no way he was going to let that happen.

"Why not!" She was screaming now too, and had managed to push him out of the way.

"We're not naming our kid after some crazy, blood hungry insomniac you call family!"

"How could you say that about my brother!" Temari had gone back to crying. _Girls are so troublesome_.

"Fine, we'll name our son after Gaara." He had given in, way against his will. But it didn't matter. Anything that made Temari happy, made him happy.

"Thank you Shika-kun!" Now she ran over to him and put her arms around him in an embrace while snuggling her head into his neck. Shikamaru was glad to hear the suffix added to his name and put his arms around her waist, hugging her tighter as if never wanting to let her go. "I'm sorry I'm always yelling at you. I love you and I know you love me, but I just don't understand why you stay with me. I'm so mean to you and all I ever do is yell at you. Why do you love me?"

"Temari, it's simple, you're just the girl I'm lookin' for."

* * *

Temari: Shikamaru, you're just the guy i'm lookin' for!! I Love You! 

Shikamaru: I love you too!

Me: Oh Jesus Christ, not again!

Tsunade: Young love, it never lasts.

Me: You're drunk again, aren't you?

Tsunade: Hell ya! (Julia rolls her eyes in an obvious matter)

Me: Well since your here, and pretty drunk, and Shikamaru and Temari are...busy, would you do the honors.

Tsunade: Julia doesn't own Naruto, Just the Girl by The Click Five, or my sake, because no one can own that but me! No one!

Me: Alrighty Tsunade! I'm gonna have to talk to Shizune about this drinking problem you have.

Tsunade: Drinking problem? What drinking problem? (Passes out on the ground with bottle in hand)

Me: Yeah, no problem at all.

* * *

**A/N: So, i love this song and this couple and the song so works. In all the episodes, they totally dig each other and even though Temari is a totally ass-kicker, and well, kicks Shikamaru's ass, they are both totally in love. Temari is just the girl for Shikamaru!**

**Like it?**


	4. Unwell

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Orochimaru and Sasuke

**Song:** Unwell by Matchbox 20

"Sasuke-kun, you don't want to kill me! I taught you everything! I gave you such strength and power and you repay me by killing me!" Orochimaru screamed as Sasuke held a Kunai to his throat.

"You're a creep, a freak, and infatuated with a teenage boy. Plus, I could have killed Itachi without you. Now that he's dead, I'll have no trouble killing you."

_All day  
Staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night  
Hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something_

"I know that I'm a bit weird and crazy but it's not my fault that I hear voices in my sleep and need to go in your room to cuddle with you. I have to make sure that the voices stop talking to me!"

_Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Me_

"I know that you are freaked out at my behavior but I wasn't always crazy! I know you don't care about my mental illness but stay awhile and you'll see a different side of me! I can make a great boyfriend to you and we all know that you're gay being how you never gave a girl the time of day! Just keep me alive and you'll see that I'm not crazy!"

_Talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
I know  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow  
I've lost my mind_

"Every time I yell at myself in public about being rejected for a flirt with a little boy, everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. I don't care that they talk about me and think I'm a freak! I think there might be something wrong with me. Maybe I lost my mind! I'll never be able to figure out if I have if you kill me."

"Believe me, you lost you're mind a while ago." Sasuke said pushing the blade a little closer to his neck.

_I been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away_

"I know I talk about you in my sleep and I know it keeps you up when I sleep in your bed during thunder storms. It's not my fault I'm afraid of lightening! Sasuke-kun, it doesn't matter that someone is going to come and arrest me for kidnapping little boys, molesting them and then taking over their bodies! I'll kill them off. You can help me! Don't kill me!"

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be_

"So what if I idolize Michael Jackson and I like little boys! Just don't kill me and we can live together till I'm old. And when I die, Sasuke-kun, you'll be there thinking about how I had gotten so much better since I used to be in my Michael Jackson phase! I wont' cheat on you with other little boys. You'll be my only little boy and you don't even have to worry about little girls! Well, neither I for you."

_Well I'm just a little unwell_

"I'm not crazy Sasuke-kun; I'm just a little unwell."

Sasuke decapitated his ex-sensei with a single strike.

"Yes Orochimaru, you're just a little unwell."

* * *

Sasuke: I can't believe that guy actually slept in my bed with me! Gross-ness! 

Orochimaru: Oh, you know that you enjoyed it!

Me: Ew! Stop the Yaoi! I already get enough of that at lunch with John!

Orochimaru: Especially that one night when you passed out in your boxers and i was really bored so i...

Me: MY VIRGIN EARS! STOP THIS MADNESS!!!

Sasuke: Sorry Julia! I'm just as creeped out as you are!

Me: Whatevs, lets just end this! Orochimaru, please go on with why i called you here today!

Orochimaru: Julia doesn't own Naruto, Unwell by Matchbox 20, or Sasuke! Only i own Sasuke! Me! Me! Me!

Me: Run Sasuke, Run!

Sasuke: Way ahead of you! (Runs away like a little girl as i laugh hysterically!)

* * *

**A/N: So i was listening to this on my ipod and was all, "omg, this totally describes Orochimaru!" Scarily, it describes me to! i talk to my self in public, talk in my sleep, hear voices and make friends with shadows on my wall! But seriously, who doesn't! Anway, if you guys have any requests, suggestions, comments, ideas or flamers, they are much appreciated! Thanks, Love ya and Have a Loverly Day or Night!!!!!!**

**Like it?**


	5. Everywhere

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairing: **NaruHina

**Song:** Everywhere by Michelle Branch

**Requested** **By: **_werewolfluvr147_

"Ew, there is mud in this log." I whispered to myself quietly. "Well, at least I have a good view this way."

Okay, so you're probably wondering why I, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, is hiding in a log. The thing is that earlier today I was hanging out with Sakura-san. She told me that Naruto always goes training at 3:00 after he eats ramen. I just shook my head while devising a plan of how to go and spy on him later that day.

I took a hair band out of my pack and put up my waist length hair. It kept getting mud in it and I didn't feel like going home with mud-caked hair and having no real excuse.

Why can't I just tell Naruto how I feel? Why do I act like a nervous wreck every time I see him? Why do I turn into a tomato every time he gets close to me?

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

I want to wake up and see you're face; you're beautiful sea-blue eyes that sparkle whenever sunlight hits them, or when you see a bowl of ramen. I never get to see you, except for the few missions I go on with you as well as when I spy on you every few days. How come I can only be with you, talk to you, kiss you, when I'm asleep. I want to see you everyday, not just when I'm unconscious.

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there

Why have I gone so long with all these feelings bottled up? Everyone notices that I'm completely in love with you, except for you of course. I want to hate Sakura-san so much for you loving her, but I can't hate her. Plus, she wouldn't get to together with you being how she married Sasuke-san six months ago.

Every time I look for you, I can't find you. Every time I try to reach out to you and try to tell you my love, you're so oblivious and stupid, but maybe that's why I love you so much. Whenever I sleep, you're always there; there for me and only me.

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

All my life I have been quiet, as you noticed, and never really voiced my opinion. You make believe that I can be different. I can be someone else; someone better. You make me believe I'm not a failure at life, that I'm not alone. You'll always support me, yet another reason I am in love with you.

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

All the pain I have in my life. You are like the medicine. I feel better after I spend time with you. I feel like I have purpose. I know you're real, but sometimes it's like you're too good to be true. I sense that I'm to deep in love with you and one day it'll back fire when I found I you don't feel the same, but I just can't help myself. You make me feel great, like I can be who I want to be and accept the fact that I'm me; that I can do anything I set my mind to.

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

That time when you dropped down from the ceiling when my team visited you and you put you're hand on my forehead; then I fainted. That's when I knew that with just one touch from you, you could make my world spin around, which is fine with me. Many people tell me that you're not worth it; you're not that good looking. They don't understand the beauty that you hold within you. The beauty you add to any situation you are in. You light my way. When I'm in the dark and you appear, it feels like I'm walking on the face of the sun. I hope that there is never a day when I'm not near you; when I can't feel you're presence. Wherever I go in life, I always feel you. I know you're there; somewhere.

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone

Every time I take a breath, it's you a breath. Everything I have ever thought or known, revolves around you; and only you. I can't imagine feeling anyway about anyone else but you; only you.

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

If I don't end up with you, and end up with a guy that likes me, I'll always imagine it being you. I see all your traits in everyone; Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hiashi, even Akamaru. I see you everywhere, every time of the day.

Do you see me?

"Hinata! You have such a beautiful voice!" Naruto screamed while running by the log I was currently hiding in.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"That song you were just singing! The _Everywhere_ one. It was so beautiful. I wish I could sing like you! Who knew that you had a beautiful voice to match your beautiful face!" I could feel my face reddening. I didn't know I was singing aloud! And Naruto just called me beautiful! I can't even stand this! Please don't faint and ruin this absolutely perfect moment!

"You, y-you think I'm beau-beautiful?" I asked shaking.

"Of course you are Hinata! Hey, want to go and get some ramen with me? I just had a few bowls before but I'm getting kind of hungry!" I couldn't believe my ears! Naruto had just asked me on a date!

"S-sure Naruto-kun!"

I guess he does see me.

* * *

Me: Naruto, Hinata! Stop making out! I need someone to say the disclaimer!

Naruto: ...

Hinata: ...

Me: Fine! If i must! I don't own Naruto or the song Everywhere by Michelle Branch!

* * *

**A/N: So _werewolfluvr147_ requested this and i was all, oh, i should totally do that! Thanks for the great idea! And if anyone else has any ideas, requests, comments and flamers, they're welcomed! I really like this one and am totally proud of it! Thanks again for the idea!**

**Like it?**


	6. My Girls Ex Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My Girls Ex-Boyfriend by _Relient K_

-

**My Girls Ex-Boyfriend**

-

**LeeSaku**

-

_When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out_

I look over at a fuming Uchiha and I laugh inside. Yosh! I have finally won my beloved, youthful cherry blossom out of the hands of that underhanded, sneaky Uchiha who had broken her heart.

Gai-sensei would be so proud!

I'm so happy that Sasuke left Sakura. Of course, I am filled with great amounts of remorse, knowing that he hurt her so _much_. But I'm also filled with joy because now she is _my_ girl! Yosh!

"Lee-kun," Sakura says and I turn in her direction,

"Yes my youthful lady?" I ask and she giggles at my comment. Oh what a youthful sound!

"Let's take a walk in the park!" She cheers and I beam because the park is an extremely youthful place to go full of youths doing such activities that are well – _can you believe it_ – youthful! There is just so much youth! Especially when I'm with Sakura-chan!

"Surely Sakura-chan!" I exclaim while taking her hand in mine and walking toward the place she would desire to go.

_Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close_

I look over my head and see Sasuke following close behind. Eavesdropping and stalking are totally not youthful! I must put an end to this problem.

Although – _and I'm sorry Gai-sensei_ – I must disagree with that terrific statement I just made. I can understand that he is sorry that he gave her up! I mean, who wouldn't!

Sakura's just that youthful!

I only feel terrible because it'll always be haunting him. When he sees me and Sakura's youthful children with pink bowl cuts and normal sized, black eyebrows, he'll run away in terror.

And no, not from our gorgeous children.

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

Really, I feel sorry for him. I pity him and his _un_-youthful-_ness_! I know that Gai-sensei always refuses such activities, but it is true. He _had_ everything! He had Sakura-chan! What could be better?

But _no_, he left her for some reason that I don't remember. Something about her being to happy or something. Seriously though, her happiness just makes her so much more youthful!

Yosh!

_So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)_

I and my youthful self were once walking down the road after a wonderful training session with my favorite _stud-muffin_, when I saw her crying. I – but of course – came to her aid.

She said something about Sasuke and then, after I comforted her, she asked me to dinner! I said yes!

Seriously though, who knew that this youthful life I have now could become even more youthful with _her_ in it! It's just so exciting to know how much she's impacted my life.

I'm so blessed to have her and her youthful self in my life;

And _Sasuke_ out of it.

_Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
Who would of known  
It would be everything I need_

Yup, two years ago he left Konoha, one year he asked her out, and here we are today, six months later. Yeah, I've been dating Sakura for six youthful months! We are seriously an _item_!

Yosh!

I do not like to think of Sakura as some sort of trash that he left around and I took the scraps of like Kiba's youthful dog, but it is almost what happened.

He left a broken heart and I fixed it with my youthful-ness and abilities to _woe_ any girl! I learned that from Gai-sensei!

"Lee-kun, isn't it beautiful?" Oh, speak of my woe-_ee_! She's standing there looking ever so wonderful with Sasuke a few feet behind.

Poor fellow.

_When She and I settled down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory._

Yes, now Sakura-chan and I are officially dating and are in _love_. Okay, I'm youthfully in love. She still needs time and I understand – all thanks to my idol's teachings!

Now, he's going to have to find a _new_ gal! Just like Naruto did when Sakura didn't return his feelings. Yes, Hinata is very youthful, but tends to fall asleep randomly, quite often.

I would hate to be Sasuke with all my heart. Having all hatred and sadness built up is just not healthy for one man. He should let out his youthful-ness and show the world who he _really_ is! Just like _I_ do!

I have Sakura, and all he has is an old, broken headband, a picture of her on Team 7 and half her heart. I have the other half. But the half he has is all _nasty, gross and un-youthful_! Mine is full of love, hope and _love_…yeah!

_Love…Yosh!_

_If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching_

If Sasuke hadn't left Sakura, I'd be searching for a girl to call my own! Now the tables have turned!

_If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend_

Yes, Sakura and I are the closest of friends! Oh how I love her so!

_If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
_

Oh, he is just so blind! Why can't he see how much Sakura loved him and cared for him? Why can't he see what a jerk he always was to her? Why can't he love her like I do?

He's such a _baka_. Oh goodness, I did not just say that un-youthful word! I now must run 400 laps around –

"Lee-kun, where are you going?" Right, I'm here with my cherry blossom, so I can't really leave.

"No where my dear Sakura-hime!" Wow, that was close.

Anyway, back to my point!

If it wasn't for Sasuke being totally un-youthful, maybe…just maybe…

_He would be as happy as me_

* * *

**Hm…yeah…I was feelin' LeeSaku-ish! I love that couple cause I think that the person that someone loves should end up with them! Just like Sakura with Sasuke, Hinata with Naruto, and just so many others! Except Karin…yeah.**

**I love this song!**

**Reviews equal love…remember that! Oh, and any requests are totally welcomed!**

**Like it?**


End file.
